


What If He Said Yes

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mark said yes to Jack's proposal at Pax?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If He Said Yes

"Jack,do you have a proposal speech for Mark?"Bob asked.Jack's face flushed a deep red.But he hid it with what hopefully looked like a joking grin.All the fangirls were screaming their heads off.Jack looked at Mark and walked over to him."Does anyone have a question?A question?"Bob joked.Jack smiled.But inside,he was terrified.Jack really wanted to propose to Mark.But he wasn't even sure if Mark had feelings for him.His heart beat wildly.Jack knelt down on one knee.He tried to pretend that he was playing around."Oh dear heartthrob of YouTube,"he said."Will you please share your subscribers with me for the rest of our life?"Inside,Jack wanted Mark to say yes.But he knew that Mark would just say no,thinking that it was a joke."Yes."Jack looked up."What did ye say?"he asked."Jack,I said yes,"Mark replied.Jack couldn't help but smile."Really?"he sqeaked."Yes.I do."The panel hall erupted into screams.Jack stood up and kissed Mark."I can't believe ye said yes,"Jack whispered."I wanted to say yes for a long time,"Mark responded."Well,I bet that by now the Internet has exploded,"Jack stated."Oh course it has.We're the biggest ship out there."They kissed again."How about we continue this conversation back at the hotel?"Jack suggested."Oh,I am ready."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short,shut up.Just an idea that I had off the top of my head.
> 
> Edit 6/9/10- Okay, excuse my flawless French, but what the shit?! 1000 hits? No, this piece of crap does not need so many hits. It's short and bad and I don't even know why people are still reading this.


End file.
